Mystiomon's Final Revenge
by RandomMon2
Summary: Takes place just after the first two Digimon Adventure shows and Apocalymon movie. The original first chapter been re-posted again until this story can be completely and properly re-written.


(Digimon is not mine, I only own my OC's!)

(Will eventually edit to make even better)

(This story is reposted, and will have all of the chapters reposted that were before, and the rest will be posted as well. This is not some 5 month writing project, this is a story that was written in 3 days, and was edited sporadically over another several, so if you flame me about that detail, you will be ignored!)

(Other notes like these will appear in other chapters, not all of them.)

Chapter 1: A Change

'It was quiet…too quiet. Lightning flashed out of the sky. Thunder roared its instant thunderous approval-'

"Ah, screw this!" I said, moving my cursor over the text and hitting 'DELETE'. I put my face in my hands.

It is freaking hard ENOUGH to be a teenager, especially in high school. If that was not enough for me already, then what was? Well, let's see…..family, social life, relationships, strained relationships, obsessive people, stupid people, 'blond' people, ignorant people, people whom you will never understand, people who will never understand you, homework, too much homework, homework enough to drown you in it…..you get the idea.

The ways I got by sane at the end of each school year were few and….well, very few. I liked to watch those educational TV shows (Discovery Channel, Travel Channel, the actually COOL ones….oh, and History Channel!), read books (but read so many I can't find any lately), write, write fanfiction (of course with my own OC's :D), and watch anime. I had done all of these things over…..I forget how many years. I was back into writing stuff lately, and at this moment was having WRITERS BLOCK (which is 'The Devil' for you regular folks).

"Why can't I think of anything!" I yelled at my roof and throwing my arms up.

"Be quiet up there!" My younger sibling, Sally (really, my parents named her Sally) yelled from downstairs.

"Ya, keep it down up there!" My parents yelled in unison.

Sally, if you did not hear it in my parents echoing scream, was the FAVORITE. If I was not already ignored enough before she was born, I figured out how bad it could be when she was. She was the 'little angel' of the family, always getting her way, getting all the things she ever wanted. She especially loved getting me in trouble for no reason sometimes. This is why I lived UP-stairs instead downstairs with her and her two zombie slaves, dubbed 'parents'.

I sighed and looked back down at the computer screen. Tonight was gonna be a long night. I minimized the word document I had pulled up and clicked on the Internet Explorer icon. I quickly went to Youtube and searched up my favorite episode of Digimon, to calm my nerves. I am an avid fan of Digimon, and one of the few one too. Ever since the Digimon anime was labeled a 'copy' of more widely known Pokémon one, I have been always outnumbered in school by the hordes of fanboys and fangirls who will never seem to get enough 'Pikachu' to shut up in class. Seriously. I think Pokémon is still ok though.

A few hours later, I had my fill of Season 1 and 2 episodes, which are the best two seasons by the way. Then a thought hit my head. A Digimon fanfiction! Of course! Why had I not thought of it waaaaaaaaaaaay sooner! I x'ed out the Internet Window I had pulled up and quickly pulled up my document.

What I saw could DEFINITELY be called weird. Random lines of computer code ran down the document. I was great with computers, but unless I already knew what the digits made or represented, I could not tell the difference between computer code and the White House zip code! Long lines of 1's, 0's, 2's, 3's, and every other number you could think of flew by in a flash. I looked to the side and saw I was only looking at the first page of the document.

I quickly scrolled down to the bottom, where the digits finally stopped. On the last line of the last page of digital code, which turned out to be page 1239, was a 9, in bigger font than all the rest of the numbers. I quickly moved my mouse over to try to delete it, but my cursor just sat there on the screen. I tried typing something else, but my keyboard did nothing. I unplugged the whole computer from every power cord it had...and it stayed on. The monitor, the case, everything stayed on as if I had not even messed with the stuff. I scratched my head.

"What is with you?" I said to the computer. No response.

"Well, I guess I'll just-"

Suddenly, the nine on the screen began to glow white. Not just white, but an eerie, sparkly white. Then it got brighter, and brighter. The glow spread, it seemed, out of the computer and all round my room, until all I could see was a space of pure, untainted white. I jumped up out of my chair and backed up from the screen, which was now floating in midair, the nine now the only thing on the screen.

A regular guy would have broken down in prayer. An Atheist would have probably sat there staring until it went away, but no, I was not a regular guy, and promptly reached out to touch it. The nine, also promptly, exploded in my face and I blacked out.


End file.
